The Tales of An Arrow and Her Candlestick
by Rosto'sGirl
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots based on my OC, Gabriella, from The Silent Descendants, and various other characters. I am open to requests, but I stick to the pairings shown in my story, focusing mainly on Gabby and Luc. Also, warning, some chapters will contain fluff. Deal with it.
1. Gabriella's Arrow Obsession

**Very first request! This is for biankies, a loyal reviewer that has been around since the beginning!** **Here you go my friend! I hope you enjoy it! Beware, this collection of one-shots to come will contain high levels of fluff, because sometimes I just need to write fluff because I love it.**

 **Gabriella's Arrow Obsession**

Everyone at _Auradon Prep_ knew about it; it would be hard _not_ to, honestly. Gabriella wasn't all that subtle about it. She was always thinking about it. It didn't matter if she was in class, in the cafeteria, at the tourney field, or even in her dorm. She had notebooks filled to the brim with designs of all kinds, each with their own separate set of calculations on a number of interchangeable variables.

It could be classified as an obsession.

The other villain kids, fondly and not so fondly called VKs, know not to ask, and advise others not to. Something along the lines of having this specific obsession aimed and shot at them if they were to ask. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos all knew not to ask about Gabby's obsession/hobby. It was obviously personal and touchy, so they left it alone. Even when Gabriella worked herself into a fit, by Gabby standards, and ranted about how her calculations were just a _hair_ off or how it had some side-effect... _("How was I suppose to know it would electrocute Chad? I didn't_ _ **mean**_ _for it to happen, even if he_ _ **did**_ _deserve it...)_

However, the students of _Auradon Prep_ were very, very, _very_ curious about Gabriella's obsession, all except one, that is.

Lucian, or Luc, son of Lumiere and boyfriend of Gabriella, didn't even seem the least bit interested in knowing why his girlfriend had this obsession, and didn't even call it an obsession when asked about.

 _"She likes to tinker. Is that a crime? Besides, we all have our hobbies, so I don't see the problem in her having her own."_

However, some of the students of _Auradon Prep_ , such as Chad and Audrey, felt... _uneasy_ about her obsession, claiming it could be potentially dangerous for all of them. Even though Audrey had made amends, kind of, with the VKs, it was no secret she still didn't like them, nor fully trust any of them. As it was also no secret that Gabriella did not like the princess, and had basically _banned_ her from her section of the mechanics workshop, and that she would _know_ if the pink wearing princess so much as stepped foot in her section, which was her second home. Let's just say that Fairy Godmother never had the heart to wake the girl when she fell asleep on her work-table late into a night of working on her obsession.

It actually got to the point to where it was even beginning to worry the VKs and Luc.

 _"I mean, she's barely ever in the dorm at night, and when I see her, she has **bags** under her eyes...besides, lack of sleep is really bad for her looks and her mind..."_

 _"Evie, maybe we should just leave her be...I mean, maybe she's just doing it because she enjoys it?"_

 _"Carlos, Gab's never been at it this hard before! You know how she is, she's always about her mind being sharp... I had to actually remind her about taking me to archery range to see her newest arrows..."_

 _"Why are you so worried about that, Mal...?"_

 _"Well, Jay, it was kind of worrying when she almost **shot me** in the head!"_

 _"Please, be calm! I'm sure **ma belle chérie** knows her limits..."_

 _"Luc, maybe you should...talk to her..."_

 _"You're scared to talk to her, Ben?"_

 _"No, Luc, I just know that, if I were to talk to her, I would end up with an arrow through or attached to me..."_

 _"Fine, fine, I will talk with Ella."_

And he would, when he dragged her out of this dark room, illuminated slightly by Gabriella's work-lamp as she fiddled around with her newest arrow...the sparks he saw every few seconds did not make him feel at all at ease.

"Ella, I think it's time you and I had a nice chat outside, in the sunshine... _away_ from sharp and harmful objects," Lucian joked, setting his hands on her tensed shoulders.

"Just give me a minute. The circuits are not cooperating as much as I would prefer..."

"No, we are going now. Up. Now."

Gabriella snorted. "I don't listen to you when you order me around..."

"Nor when I ask politely. Now, are you coming willing or am I going to have to use force?"

"As if you could force me to do anything. We both know I'm stronger."

"...True, _but_ I brought back up!"

"And who, pray tell, did you recruit...?" Gabriella was highly skeptical. No one messed with her, and for good reason. While she had worked on her...violent aggression issues, she still clocked Charming, twice actually, and wasn't afraid to do it again. Plus, it was a known fact that her violin turned into a bow, even though she promised Fairy Godmother to not revert it back into its original state while on school grounds...(The archery range didn't count, of course, nor did the clearing in the woods where she set up multiple targets.)

"Okay, so I didn't bring back up...will you just come outside with me? Please? I've hardly seen you lately."

Gabriella sighed, but rose from her seat. "Fine, but not too long..."

* * *

Gabriella stared at Lucian incredulously. "Seriously? This is what you dragged me out here to talk about?"

"Ella, you have us all worried! You barely eat, and you have bags under your eyes from not sleeping! Why is it so important that you _constantly_ obsess over it?"

"I wouldn't say _obsess_ -"

"Gabriella, don't you dare turn this into some sarcastic slight that you can play off! You have a problem!"

"It's just a hobby!"

"No, it isn't! Why are you so obsessed?!"

"I'm _not_ obsessed! It's a hobby!"

"No, not when you start not caring for yourself because of it! Ella, _chérie_ , please tell me what's wrong!"

" _Nothing is wrong!_ I'm fine! It's not obsession because-"

"Because why?!"

"It makes me happy! I _enjoy_ making new things!"

"Yes, while I understand that, why do you do it constantly, lately? Obsessing over something doesn't make it healthy!"

"Because it proves **_him_** wrong!" Gabriella finally exploded, clenching her hands into tight fists. "It proves that I'm smarter than what he thinks; proves that I'm not a _stupid_ , _worthless **mistake**_! It proves that I'm not _weak_ or _helpless_! I can protect myself, and anyone else I care for. I do it so that no one else will die, so they won't be taken from me!" Her voice softened as she slowly fell to her knees in the soft grass. "It makes it so I can't be hurt...I don't want to be hurt like that _ever again_..."

Lucian knelt beside her, gently hugging her to his chest.

"I let all of you in, and I...can't lose you. I can't-I won't go through that kind of pain again. I won't be weak like that ever again."

"Oh, _chérie_ ," Lucian murmured sadly. "You won't lose us...you won't lose me. You're not a mistake, or stupid, and certainly _not_ worthless, not even _close_ to a mistake. You have never been weak, or helpless, even when you aimed an arrow at my head. In fact, I have never met someone so strong! You went against your upbringing, against the people that raised you, and chose to be good, to stay here with us...with _me_. You broke down the walls surrounding your heart so that you could reciprocate my love. I can't guarantee that you will never be hurt, but I will do my very best to make sure it doesn't hurt you..." Lucian kissed her lips softly. "Ella, I love you...you're not alone anymore...you don't have to keep working yourself to the bone..."

Gabriella smiled. "Alright, but I'm not going to outright _stop_...I do enjoy making them...it used to be for survival, back on the _Isle_ , but now...it's a hobby."

"That turned into an obsession..."

"Will you ever let it go?"

"No, that's Elsa's job."

"Cheeky brat."

"You love me."

Gabriella smiled as she kissed his cheek. "That I do."

* * *

"Ella..." Luc groaned, glaring at the hunched figure of his girlfriend. "I thought we talked about this!"

It had been a couple weeks after their heartfelt chat, and Gabriella had been getting better. At least, he had thought she was.

"It's not an arrow this time! I've cut back on production, honest."

"Then what are you working on?"

"...Uh...nothing...?"

"Gabriella..."

"Okay, okay! I'm _tweaking_ an old arrowhead! I'm trying to make it so that it only goes off when I hit a button I installed on my bow-"

"Ella, give that to me right now!"

"Luc! No, no, no! Don't-"

A loud bang echoed around the school, causing the ground to shake slightly. Maurice and Fairy Godmother rushed to the source of the bang, Maurice's workshop. When they opened the door, they were met by an...interesting surprise.

"You just _had_ to grab it, didn't you?" a glitter covered Gabriella growled, glaring at her equally glitter covered boyfriend.

"I didn't know it was a glitter explosive! Why do you even _have_ this?!"

"I have reasons!"

"...Chip paid you to prank Beast, didn't he?"

"...I plead the fifth."

Lucian groaned, oblivious to the two teachers chuckling at the scene. "Do you know how hard it is to get rid of glitter? It's like a virus, it _spreads_! Not to mention we'll have to clean this up..."

"What do you mean 'we'? I _told_ you not to touch it!" Gabriella sneezed slightly, causing a glitter cloud to float in the air.

"You made it, you help."

"...Fine."

Now, while Gabriella still tinkered with arrows and arrowheads, Lucian knew what to do when she began to get a little too deep into it. And, it didn't hurt that they pranked Charming with the glitter arrow every now and then. And Jay. And Ben. And Beast, Cogsworth, Chip, and Lumiere, who swore revenge against his son and his girlfriend. Gabriella, stupidly Luc would insist, told him to bring it, adding in an "old man", which made Luc groan and Lumiere smirk.

"You have no idea what you've done..."

"What? I don't get what you're so afraid of!"

"Did you not see what happened at Family Day?"

"Of course I did! Still slightly confused...but, whatever he did, he wouldn't be able to catch me to do it..."

"You underestimate him, Ella..."

"Pfft, I'm not scared of your dad. Now, want to help me test out my latest arrow? This one is bound to be my best yet!"

"You say that every time..."

"...Shut up."

 **And there you have it! The reason behind why Gabby is so invested in her arrows! I hope you enjoyed this biankies! I may have expanded on it, but I made sure to have the main part of your request in here. And, all my other wonderful reviewers, feel free to PM me requests! While I can't guarantee immediate response, I will do my best to do them. However, the next installment is my own idea, and is hinted at here towards the end of this chapter. ;) Until next time!**


	2. Lumiere's Revenge

**My own little one-shot that I thought of when writing Lumiere and Luc's father-son scene during Family Day but slightly modified from my original intent. Also, this is for GraceLeah07 for her request of some Lumiere father fluff. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Excessive Fluff and Father/Son Bonding(Basically, think of Luc and Lumiere's adorable scene from Family Day) and kinda Father/Daughter Bonding and a tiny bit of sibling-ish fluff...just read if you're really curious. Don't like, then don't read.**

Lucian knew they weren't in the clear. It was only a matter of time before his father took his revenge on both of them. If he was being honest, yes, it was funny to finally get back at his dad for all of the times he had embarrassed him, but he knew he would regret it. He just _knew_ it, especially when his father invited him and Gabriella to join him for brunch at the castle where most of his family lived. However, he couldn't reject it, because his mother would no doubt get on him, since he and his dad were so close, yet barely got to see each other as of late. Well, at least he wasn't _alone_...

"I don't get why you're so nervous," Gabriella grinned, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Your dad isn't necessarily all that scary..."

"I never said he was scary, and I'm not nervous...I'm cautious."

"Of what? Your dad wrestling with you like he did on Family Day? I thought it was cute..."

Lucian felt his cheeks blush. "It wasn't exactly _wrestling_..."

"Well, yeah, you were terrible and couldn't stop laughing. By the way, why...?"

"I'm not explaining that!"

"Why not?"

"Ella, I love you, and am humbled by you often, but that does not mean I will willingly destroy any of my dignity that I still have left..."

"...Okay?"

* * *

When they reached the castle, one of the many maids escorted them to Lumiere's suite that he shared with Fifi, and left them there, explaining that the man in question would be there soon. While Gabriella took a seat on the couch, Lucian stood tensely off to the side, his eyes flickering all over the room. Gabriella rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Honestly, you're paranoid for no reason!"

"Ella, I love you, but you _do not_ know my papa like I do. I'm telling you! This. Is. A. Trap! We're sitting ducks!" He then began to rant in French, about what she had no idea, but it was very entertaining to watch him pace and wave his hands all over the place.

 _Should I calm him down...?_

Her lips quirked into a little grin when he started to throw his hands around faster as even his words sped up.

 _Nah..._

It wasn't too long until the door to the suite opened and a figure darted in, tackling Lucian to the floor. The boy then began to panic and attempt to claw himself away from the figure, which turned out to be Lumiere, begging his father to leave him be.

"Oh, no, my boy! You mess with the bull..." Lumiere finally managed to pin his struggling son to the ground, his arms held above his head. "You get the horns!"

Lucian shrieked as Lumiere's free hand attacked his stomach, and Gabriella watched on, _very_ confused.

 _Seriously, what are they doing? This doesn't look like any form of wrestling I've seen...and neither Jay nor Carlos laugh like that when they fight..._

While Gabriella was lost in her thoughts, Luc began to frantically apologize to his father. "I'm sorry! Papa, I promise I won't do it again- NO!"

Gabriella looked on in even more confusion when Lumiere released his son's hands and attacked Luc's sides. Lucian tried to push the hands away, but was laughing too hard to put up any form of a decent fight.

 _Should I...do something?_

Gabriella was feeling very out of her element right about now...was she suppose to help her boyfriend or was she suppose to stay out of it? What were they even doing...? This couldn't just be wrestling...her confusion was starting to make her feel irritated.

"What in the world is happening?!" she finally exclaimed, staring at the duo on the ground, who paused in their actions to look up at her, one set amused, the other extremely embarrassed. Go ahead and guess which was which. "I mean, this-this isn't wrestling...I've broken up enough fights between Jay and Carlos to know that this just...isn't the _same_. I mean, why is Luc laughing and yet begging for you to stop?! And why does he act like it's so embarrassing? Can _someone_ please, for the love of- _tell me what is happening_?!"

Lumiere smirked. "To understand is to experience, my dear." Lumiere's smirk turned mischievous. "And to help you _understand_ , is Chip!"

"What?" Gabriella looked around, but did not see the young man she had met at Family Day. "Uh, I don't see him..."

Lumiere groaned. "Chip, now!"

"Sorry!" Before Gabriella could comprehend what was happening, she was, also, tackled to the ground.

She immediately started to struggle, her instincts telling her to fight. She sent her fist flying, but the man above her dodged. "Woah, woah! Ellie, it's me! Chip!"

Gabriella froze, staring at Chip, who was straddling her, incredulously. "What...are you doing?"

The young man above her grinned sheepishly. "Lumiere recruited me for his revenge mission..." He narrowed his eyes. "Ya know, since you did the exact same prank to _me_."

Gabriella smirked. "Not my fault you look good in glitter."

Chip scowled, but Gabriella could tell he was just as amused as her. "Haha, really funny...but you want to know what's gonna be hilarious?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Finding and exploiting your weakness..."

Gabriella scoffed. "And what weakness is this? Hmm?" She knew he wasn't talking about any of her mental weaknesses, or Lucian, or chocolate, so what could he be blabbing about?

"You want to find out why Lucky laughs when his dad 'wrestles' with him?"

"...Yeah?"

"Well, what he does, and is currently _doing_ -" Chip chuckled when Lucian's chuckles and squeaks, very manly squeaks, began again. "Is called 'tickling'."

"And what does it mean to...'tickle' someone?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Well, Ellie-" She scowled at the nickname. "It means to lightly prod or touch someone to cause a sort of itching sensation that makes them laugh..."

"Are you serious?" Gabriella looked incredulous. "How could a light touch bring someone to hysterics? It's impossible! Now, get off of me and quit with that stupid nickname."

Chip smirked. "Well, if it's 'impossible' then you wouldn't mind testing the theory, would you?"

He was challenging her. Gabriella narrowed her eyes, raising her chin just a tad higher. "You don't scare me, _Chippy_."

Chip growled, but his eyes sparkled with mischief. "You will apologize for that..."

Gabriella snorted, raising her arms behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling, a bored expression masking her face. "Yeah, sure I will."

Chip grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Let's begin! Time to see where the mighty Ellie is ticklish!"

Gabriella sighed, "Honestly, why must you-EEK!"

Gabriella suddenly squeaked when Chip quickly squeezed her sides, her body jerking as her eyes widened.

 _What the-? What was-did I just_ squeak _? I don't squeak!_

"Oh, this is going to be _fun_!" Chip smirked evilly. "So, that's a yes on the sides..." Chip wiggled his fingers into Gabriella's sides, chuckling as the girl began to squirm and smile. "Someone's ticklish!"

Gabriella began to giggle quietly, confused at the tingling in her skin from Chip's fingers. It felt...weird, and made her laugh and smile for no reason. Was this real? Could so light a touch really make her...desperate for escape like Lucian usually was? And why did Chip's teasing increase the feeling?

"Now, let's move on..." Chip moved up to Gabriella's ribs, but received no reaction other than a raised eyebrow. "Drat, you're not ticklish everywhere like Lucky..."

"Shut up, Chip!" Lucian laughed out, still trying to wriggle his way out of Lumiere's hold.

The older boy rolled his eyes, but smiled down at his "victim". "Alright, ribs are out...where should I go next? Hmm, maybe here...?" Chip wiggled his fingers into Gabriella's stomach. The girl's eyes widened as she grinned, wiggling once again as little giggles escaped her mouth, yet no violent reaction. "Hmm..." Chip wondered where he would get the most reaction, and then smirked. His fingers traveled upwards until they wiggled their way under Gabriella's raised arms.

Gabriella squealed, her arms clamping down quickly and almost trapping Chip's fingers.

"Aha!" The older man had a smug smile as Gabriella glared darkly at him. "I think I found a tickle spot!"

"I will tear your arms off..."

"Sure, you will..." Chip then tickled one side of her neck, laughing when Gabriella squeaked once again and raised one shoulder to protect the vulnerable area. "Aw, look how cute the mighty huntress is when she gets tickled!"

Gabriella felt her cheeks warm in a red blush. "Sh-shut up!" Now, she understood why Lucian felt embarrassed.

"Nope..." Chip then struck, worming his fingers into Gabriella's underarms, causing the ebony haired girl to shriek, actually shriek, and try to stop him while laughing her head off. "Do you want me to stop?"

She nodded her head rapidly.

"Then apologize for pranking me with your glitter bomb!"

"Buhuhuht ihihiht was fuhuhuhnny!" She squealed when Chip let his fingers trail over her neck.

"That didn't sound like an apology!" Chip rapidly wiggled his fingers into her sides, making Gabriella laugh louder and struggle. "Just say you're sorry and I'll stop!"

Gabriella did not want to admit defeat to Chip of all people...he was really just a big goofball and would hold it over her head for the rest of their lives...and yet she _really_ wanted him to stop. Either way she was taking a shot to her dignity...

"I don't hear an apology!" Chip began to tickle her all over it seemed, making her jerk around violently in laughter.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm _sorry_! Now, stop!"

Chip laughed, but stopped tickling her as promised and got to his feet. Gabriella panted, her face hot from laughing. "Never...do that...again."

"No promises." Chip smirked while Gabriella groaned. "Now, get up." He helped the tired girl to her feet, not even flinching at the glare aimed at him. "I'm glad you regret you're horrible actions."

"Shut it, Chip." Gabriella walked over to her equally tired boyfriend, who was lying on the floor still. "Come on, candlestick, let's get out of here..." She sent the chuckling duo a scowl. "You both _will_ pay for this."

"Then, we will once again get revenge," Lumiere responded, smiling brightly as he dragged Gabriella into a hug. "Come here, my little _flèche_!"

Gabriella groaned, frowning. "Not you too!"

The group of men laughed, and even Gabriella had to smile, even as she was dragged into a group hug.

Sure, she didn't particularly like Lumiere's "revenge", but she supposed it could have been worse.

 _Besides, I've never really had an actual **father** , nor a brother...maybe this will actually work out..._

Which did not mean this was over...far from it.

 _You have won the battle, but not the war!_

 **There! This was just something I've been craving to write, and I just wanted to write some cute fluff. I may do a prank war one-shot if I get enough requests for it. Next I have a few requests to do, but feel free to PM me with some requests!**

 **flèche-arrow**


	3. Dinner For Four

**And here is the first request of pinksakura271, who has given me six prompts that focus on Ben/Mal and Luc/Gabby. So, I'm gonna try to write out as many as I can today! Enjoy!**

 **I only own Luc and Gabby, and some OCs that I threw in: Charlie, Navi, and Tatiana.**

Gabriella smiled as she peered around the restaurant, _Tiana's Place_ , in slight awe. It was beautiful on the outside, shining with bright lights as they entered the lavish foyer before being taken to one of the many tables, with a great view of the band, which included an alligator playing the trumpet. Suffice to say, Mal and Gabby were loving it here.

They had been pleasantly greeted by the owner, Princess Tatiana herself, and by her husband, Prince Naveen of Maldonia, who greeted Ben and Lucian with a big grin as he congratulated them on finding two lovely ladies to have in their lives. Mal smirked as Ben seemed to blush, and as Gabriella coughed awkwardly, trying to look anywhere else but at the beaming Lucian beside her.

Soon, they were given menus, and were trying to decide on what they wanted. A waiter soon came up to them, blonde haired and blued eyed. He gave the two girls a big grin as he brought out his notepad and pen from his apron pocket.

"Hello, ladies. What can I do for you this fine day?" he drawled, a Louisiana accent thick in his voice. Ben and Luc glared at the waiter, irritated by his blatant flirting with _their_ girlfriends.

Mal and Gabriella frowned, but not over what you may think. They were wondering why the waiter completely disregarded their dates.

"Um..." Mal muttered, staring at the smirking blonde cautiously. "I'll have coffee, black."

"Got it, Angel." The waiter, whose name tag read _Charlie_ , looked over at Gabriella. "And for you, Sugar?"

Gabriella glowered at him. "Dr. Pepper." The waiter nodded, wrote their orders on his notepad, and then started walking away. "Ahem, Charlie, was it?"

Charlie's smirk widened as he turned back around and strolled his way back to their table. "That it is. What can I do for you, Sugar?"

Lucian scowled, his fists tightening as fingertips started to burn.

"Take the drink orders of our dates, and stop your flirting and pet names. It's irritating," Gabriella droned, giving Charlie a bored look as Lucian grinned, wrapping his arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"That it is," he agreed, sending a pointed glare at the now scowling Charlie, who then turned his gaze to Mal, and grinned.

"Well, is it really that irritating, Angel? You don't seem all that bothered..."

Ben growled threateningly, wrapping an arm around Mal's waist, and bringing her, and her chair, closer to him. "Back off."

Lucian also glared, his free arm on the table as he raised his hand up, and snapped his fingers. To the girls' amazement, and Charlie's horror, a small flame flickered to life in his palm. "Yes, I agree with _mon ami_. You should _back off_ , before you get burned."

Charlie glared back at the two boys, before giving up, and storming off. Later on, a new waiter came, this one darker skinned, with black hair and copper eyes. He gave them an apologetic smile as he screeched to a halt in front of them. "I'm so sorry about Charlie...he's just like his mama sometimes. Anyway, what can I get y'all to drink?" The new waiter quickly took their orders before striding away towards the kitchen, and returning just as fast with their drinks. "Okay, one coffee, black, one Dr. Pepper, one lemonade, and one strawberry smoothie."

Mal laughed as Ben accepted the smoothie. "I didn't know you were a smoothie kind of guy."

Ben shrugged with a little grin. "Well, I know you love strawberries, so I figured that, when you ran out of coffee, you and I could share..." Mal raised an eyebrow. "I mean, if you want! Totally your choice, no obligations-not there were any to begin with! Um-"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Smooth, Your Majesty."

Lucian chuckled. "Now, now, Ella, do not ruin their moment..."

Mal and Ben blushed. "We weren't having a moment!" They looked at each other. "Don't do that!" Their eyes widened. "Quit it!" Now, they were glaring. "Quit saying what I say!"

Gabby was laughing as the couple kept synchronizing their statements. "Oh, this is more entertaining than the band!"

"Oh, I don't know about that..." The waiter smiled. "You should see when Tati, Daddy, and Uncle Marcus start up! It's usually when she isn't in school and sometimes during _Mardi Gras_ , Mama joins in, too..."

"Wait," Gabriella interrupted. "Who is 'Tati'? And your dad, mom, and uncle? Actually, who are you?"

Lucian poked Gabriella lighting in the side, making her jump and turn to glare at him. "Gabriella, we talked about being polite..."

The ebony archer sighed, but turned back to the amused looking waiter. "I apologize, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Navi. And my mother owns the place. Marcus is the alligator, and Tati is Tatiana, my little sister, who actually goes to _Auradon Prep_..."

Lucian frowns. "Really? I've never met her..."

"She prefers to keep to herself. She's a lot like Mama; all work, no play...well, at least until Daddy and Uncle Marcus get to her. Now..." The pad of paper and pen were back in his hands as he grinned at the group. "What'll you have? Oh, and if you have room for dessert, I recommend Mama's beignets. They're a house special..."

The two couples ordered their food, and Navi was off to the kitchen once more, and then going from table to table. Finally, the group was left to their own devices, and Gabriella turned to her boyfriend.

"Since when do you have magic?" Her tone showed that she was not pleased that he had kept this hidden from her.

"Er, well, since I was born." Gabby still looked agitated. "Well, since both of my parents were cursed, some of the magic remained when they were turned back to humans. My father can do the same thing, though I can't do it as well as him. Mainly, I can only light the occasional candle, while he can light fires in the fireplaces, and occasionally the stove when it won't light..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I hardly use it...I guess it just slipped my mind...I'm sorry, Ella..." Lucian kissed her cheek. "Forgive me, _ma belle chérie_?"

Gabriella sighed, but nodded. "Fine."

Luc beamed, slyly placing a kiss on her lips this time before she could stop him. Her cheeks turned pink as Navi returned with their food, and then disappeared once again. As they all began to eat, Mal sent Ben a side long glance.

"Any magic I need to know about...?"

"Uh, not really...just a _tiny_ bit of Beast genes I guess..."

"So, that's why you growled like a possessive puppy..."

"I prefer a strong, courageous beast that is loyal and protective..."

"Fine... _Benny-Boo_..."

"Oh, I will get you back for that."

"Whatever you say, Fido..."

Gabriella giggled quietly. "They're so cute."

"And so are you," Luc cooed, bopping her on the nose.

Gabby scowled. "No, I'm not. Don't do that again."

"Fine, fine, Ella. You're not cute, you're beautiful, and I love you."

Gabriella smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you, too, Luc."

 **Tada! I hope you like it pinksakura271! I'm just going to go in the order you suggested them, 'cause that's just easier with the way my mind works. On to the next one!**


	4. No Means No

**Another request for pinksakura271. Two out of six down!**

 **I only own my OCs Gabby and Luc.**

It was a beautiful day, and Lucian could only grin as he walked all over the school campus. It was finally the weekend, and he and Ben wanted to hang with the girls, along with Jay, Lonnie, Doug, Evie, Carlos, and Jane at the nearby café, and just talk. As he was walking, however, he caught sight of something that made his blood boil and fire spark at his fingertips.

Chad Charming, the school idiot and jerk, had Mal pressed up against the wall with a cruel smirk on his face. Lucian started to run over, but wasn't fast enough to stop Chad's big mouth.

"You think he really loves you?" Chad sneered, pressing Mal further into the wall. "No, you're just a new toy; another thing for him to have and keep from everyone else. The question is, though, just how special are you? You and your friends, you're just trash from the _Isle_. You're not good enough for him...the only thing you're good for is-"

"Let me go!" Mal shouted, thrashing in his hold.

"Shut up, you little-"

"Let her go." Chad jumped at the voice and turned to see its owner. Behind him stood Lucian with a dark expression, flames swirling around his hands in a dangerous dance. "'No' means _no_. Now, I won't say it again. Let. Her. _Go_."

Chad stood his ground for but a few seconds before backing down and storming off. Mal was shaking slightly, but stood with her head held high.

"What he said was lies, Mal," Lucian said softly, smiling at the purple haired girl, who looked at him with doubt. "Ben loves you for _you_. You're not trash, or just a toy. You're perfect the way you are, and you and Ben are meant for each other."

Slowly, Mal smiled. "Yeah. I got to head back to the dorm. Evie's probably worried about me." With that said, Mal rushed off, and Lucian let her, before he groaned.

"I have to tell Ben...this is not going to go well..."

* * *

And he was right.

"Let me go so that I can kill him!" Ben snarled, trying to break free of Luc's hold on his torso and Gabby's firm grasp of his legs. "The pig deserves it! Let's see him try to do that again when I-"

"Ben," Gabby stated calmly, barely even breaking a sweat as she kept her grip. Jay was much worse when he was angry. "I get it; you're mad. But tearing the idiot to shreds isn't going to help you _or_ Mal."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe report it to Fairy Godmother, who has the power and authority to suspend him? Ya know, so he gets punished, but lives?"

"...Fine."

"Good, now let's _calmly_ walk to Fairy Godmother's office. We'll release you on three, okay?" Ben nodded, and Gabriella began the countdown. "One, you're becoming calmer." Ben's breathing began to slow down. "Two, your heart rate is easing into a regular rhythm..." Ben's heart also began to calm. "Three, your mind is starting to clear, the rage leaving you..." When they released him, Ben was once again calm and back to his usual self. "Good, now, let's head up to the office, and-" At that moment, Chad rounded the corner. "Oh, no."

Ben's rage returned full force and he strode up to Chad, who gave him a taunting smirk.

"Hey, Ben, how's it-"

Chad couldn't even finished his sentence before Ben sent a punch to his face that sent him to the ground. Chad groaned in pain as Ben was pulled back by Lucian, and chastised by Gabby.

"Ben! That is _not_ how you do things!"

"I agree," Lucian said sternly as he held his best friend back. "There are other ways-"

"You're _supposed_ _to_ wind your opponent, _then_ go for the face shot!" Lucian sent Gabriella a look that said _'are you serious?'_. "Remember? Punch to the gut, _then_ either a sock or knee to the face to break their nose! Have you learned _nothing_ from our sparring sessions?!"

"Sparring sessions?!" Lucian looked at Gabby in disbelief. "You told me you were teaching him how to defend himself if the royal guards couldn't!"

"Yes, I told him once he has successfully beaten me by pinning me down for ten seconds, then he's good."

" _Gabriella_!"

"What?"

"We're suppose to _not_ hurt people in _Auradon_ , remember?"

"...But he's a jerk!"

"Still, hitting him is only bringing us to his level."

Gabby scoffed. "'His level'? Uh, no. This is ' _Isle of the Lost_ ' level, and it's effective. Exhibit A." Gabriella turned, and swept Chad's feet out from underneath him, sending him back to the ground. "Never let them get to their feet. It gives you an advantage. Exhibit B." Gabby sent a kick to his stomach. "Wind them so they can't hit back. And, finally, Exhibit C." She then sent a hard kick between his legs, causing Chad to squeak in pain as he sunk further onto the ground, and Ben and Luc winced. " _That_ is what you get from where _we_ come from when you force yourself on _anyone_. We still _trash_ , Charming?" Chad shook his head rapidly. "Good." Gabriella turned back to the boys. "Ready to go to Fairy Godmother?" They nodded. "Awesome. Don't even try to worm out of your punishment, Charming, or I'll make sure you can never have children."

The three then strolled down the hallway towards the office, both boys keeping a respectful distance from Gabriella and Gabby smirking all the way.

"Now, Ben, I suggest you don't do anything wrong with Mal, 'cause she is _much_ worse than I am...Charming's actually lucky Lucian scared him off before he got her angry..."

"Um, duly noted..."

"Good."

 **Another request done! Hope you enjoy! Four left, gonna try to do at least one more tonight. :)**


	5. Fun Day

**Last chapter of the night, and number three of pinksakura271's request. The other three will be written and posted for tomorrow.**

 **I only own my OCs Luc and Gabby.**

 **Er, correction, there are four more requests. Three of which are romantic-ish for all you Valentine's Day lovers. Therefore, I ask that you do not ask for more Valentine's Day one-shots. Romance is all fine and dandy, but I don't like Valentine's Day and feel like it was a sweet thought that has slowly been commercialized. Anyway, one of their requests is a pure, Valentine's Day one-shot, and will be romantic and all that jazz. Now, enjoy this chapter!**

Gabriella yawned, her eyes drooping as their history teacher droned on and on. Next to her, Mal was also bored out of her mind, already having been scolded for drawing instead of paying attention. All of the other students were in similar states of boredom, one even going so far as to stare mindlessly at the ceiling while their oblivious teacher continued to drone on and on.

Suddenly, Jane walked in, and handed a note to the teacher. The action caught Gabriella's attention, especially when the teacher glanced at her and Mal.

"Gabriella, Mal, it seems you are needed by Mr. Potts. Go meet him in the attendance office, take your things."

Gabriella and Mal shared a look, before packing their things as fast as they could and booking it out of class and to freedom. They rushed through the halls to the attendance office, expecting to see Chip, but were greeted by said man, and two others.

"Uh, Ben? Lucian? What's going on?" Gabriella asked, looking between the three suspiciously. She was still on edge with Chip since his... _revenge_. "Why'd ya call us out of class?"

"Because _we_..." Chip smirked. "Are having a fun day."

"What?" Mal asked, confused. _Auradon_ kids wanted them to ditch class?

"We decided today was the perfect day to go out, and have fun!" Lucian grinned widely. "We have something special planned."

"So, are you in or not?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow at the two girls.

Gabriella and Mal shared a look, glanced at the boys, then looked back at each other. Finally, they grinned.

"We're in."

* * *

Mal and Gabriella laughed as they ran through the arena, armed with plastic guns and covered in light up vests and goggles.

"Did you...did you see their faces?!" Gabby panted as Mal continued to cackle.

"Yes! Oh my God, that was hilarious!" The girls kept on laughing. "Who knew they could be so scared in a game!"

"I know, right? This game is awesome! And, at this rate, we'll have them beat by the end!"

"I wouldn't be so sure..."

The girls dropped to the ground as Luc and Ben fired, shouting when they missed.

"Scatter!" Gabby yelled, running and leaping over one of the obstacles and using it as a shield as Luc continued to fire at her. Mal followed her friend's order, and slipped into the shadows, causing Ben to lose her, as he had been distracted by Gabby's showy escape, which was the plan. While the boys were busy trying to hit her, Mal would sneak to one of the high vantage points they had scouted out early on in the game when they hid from the boys. Chip, thankfully, had chosen to sit the game out and keep score. So, the teams were even, in numbers if not skills.

"Come out, Ella!" Luc called, stalking closer to Gabby's hiding spot. "We have you cornered!"

"Unless Mal wants to come out!" Ben called teasingly, looking around for his purple haired girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Gabby slowly rose from her crouch, hands in the air. "I give up. You win."

The boys paused, staring at her. "Seriously?" Ben was not buying it.

"Yes, this is...quite unlike you, Ella..." Lucian raised his laser gun up slowly. "You don't surrender so easily."

Gabby smirked. "You're right. I don't." Gabby once again dropped to the ground as the boys opened fire, before shouting in surprise when their vests lit up, indicating they were hit and their guns were down until they reloaded...unless they kept getting hit repeatedly.

"Take cover!" Luc shouted, ducking behind a corner while Ben ran somewhere else. "How are they so good...?"

"Because." Luc froze, not wanting to turn around. "We're the tactical plotters of our group, especially yours truly..." Luc swallowed, and turned to face Gabriella, whose gun was aimed at his chest. "We really need to stop meeting like this, candlestick."

"You don't want to do this." Lucian felt anxious waiting for his vest to become dark once again so he could return fire.

"Oh, but I do. I _love_ winning." Gabby grinned widely. "Especially when, if I do, you and Ben have to do whatever Mal and I say for a day..."

Luc narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you underestimate us, _chérie_."

A single brow raised as amusement sparkled in her blue eyes. "Perhaps I should put you out of your misery, now..."

Lucian stepped closer to her, their faces inches apart. "Maybe you should..."

Gabby's eyes fluttered closed as Luc melded his lips against hers, seeing his vest lights go out as he slowly aimed his gun at her.

 _Almost...got...you!_

Instead of Gabriella's vest lighting up, his own vest lit up, confusing him as Gabriella pulled back gently with a smile, her gun between them. "Nice try, _Lucky_..."

Luc groaned as the lights turned back on. "I can't believe I fell for my own play..."

"Maybe next time..." Gabby patted his vest covered chest as she walked past. "Let's find Mal and Ben..."

* * *

 _*Same time as Luc and Gabby, but with Ben and Mal*_

Ben carefully walked in the darkness, his eyes peeled for Mal. His vest had finally stopped glowing after Mal's sniper attack. He had went looking up at the sniper posts, but found nothing. Now, he was searching the ground for his girlfriend, hoping that he would somehow win, which was probably not going to happen.

"Hey, _Benny-Boo_." Ben spun around, gun up and aimed, only to find Mal had her own gun aimed at him. "Oh, jumpy are we?"

"Mal, I love you, but I can't let you win."

Mal scoffed, but still smiled at him. "It's cute that you think you're letting us win. Seriously, you should of thought of the consequences...guns may not be a bow and arrow, but Gabby still has awesome aim."

Ben had to admit she was right. "Fair point, but we still have a chance!"

"Oh, I'm sure you do..." Mal smirked. "You had the rare hit on us, but the other would quickly gain the upper hand."

"You're starting to get arrogant..." Ben stepped closer, but Mal didn't back down, simply cocking her hip to the side while her gun was still aimed at him. "Arrogance leads to mistakes-"

Ben stopped as his vest lit up, symbolizing that Mal had shot him. "Are you kidding me?!"

Mal laughed as the lights turned back on. "I like winning. Sorry, _Benji_."

Ben scowled, which Mal thought was adorable. "Gabriella told you."

"You look so adorable when you're angrily pouting!"

"I'm not pouting!" Ben quickly fixed his lips, since he was, indeed, pouting. "Let's just go see who won."

"Aw, don't be mad, Benji."

"Seriously, _don't_ call me that."

"Whatever you say, _Benji-Boo_."

"Why?!"

"As I've said before, you're adorable when you're flustered and mad..."

"Let's just find Luc and Gabriella..."

* * *

When the two couples finally met up again, they returned to one smirking Chip, who broke out laughing at the expression on Ben and Luc's faces. "I see you guessed who won..."

"Can it, Chip," both younger boys grouched, glaring at the laughing young man.

"Such sore losers...what happened to 'Fun Day'?"

"It died in there," Ben spat, pointing at the laser tag arena.

"They're ruthless!" Luc exclaimed, pointing at the smirking girls.

"Well, you guys basically asked for it!" Mal teased, grinning in their faces.

"Yeah, 'Don't worry, we'll go easy on you!', I mean, seriously? Your aim sucks!" Gabby continued, shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"Not to mention your attempts at stealth..."

"Oh, don't even get me started on their strategy..."

Ben and Luc both glared at their girlfriends' teasing while Chip continued to laugh. Finally, the girls got their boys to smile and even laugh a bit.

Today really was a Fun Day.

 **And there we go! Three done. I'll do my best to write the other four tomorrow! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. The Meeting

**Yet another request for pinksakura271! Also, please read the author's note at the end! It's important!**

 **I only own my OCs Gabby and Luc.**

Gabriella was not happy, far from it actually. Mal, on the other hand, was simply bored and didn't really care.

About what, you may be wondering. Well, that is a story all of its own...

* * *

Lumiere and Adam both smiled at their respective sons, who were giving them incredulous looks. Both men knew their sons wouldn't be very happy with their suggestion, but would ultimately agree, since it was needed.

"I mean no disrespect, Papa, sir, but I do not believe that is a good idea..." Lucian stated politely, not showing just how terrible he thought the idea was. "Even if we _could_ get them here, there's no telling how they would react..."

"Not to mention both are very capable of leaving it whenever they wish, which could cause problems..." Ben added, locking eyes with his father. "Besides, I don't think they would want to come..."

"My boys," Adam said calmly, smiling at both. "You love these girls, yes?" Both boys nodded their heads. "And you can see yourselves spending your collective futures together?" Again, they nodded. "Then you must bring them to the council meeting, like how Lumiere and I brought you two along when you were old enough to understand."

" _Oui_ , he is right," Lumiere supported his friend and master. "Mal and Gabriella must know the responsibilities they will be given when you finally-"

"Papa!" Luc cried, flushing slightly. "None of us are ready for that! We're still in school!"

Lumiere laughed heartily at his son's flustered appearance. "Just checking...as I was saying, they need to start getting an idea about what they will be doing, Mal as a possible future queen, and Gabriella must see what you do, Luc, in order to see where she can help you. Being the _Maître 'd_ of the castle is not a single job; it is many jobs in one, and you will need her love, support, and help to carry out your duties."

Luc sighed. "Alright, Papa. I will bring her to the meeting."

Ben also nodded his agreement, but still looked apprehensive, as did Luc. Both realized that they were setting themselves up for something, but not quite knowing what its after effects would be.

* * *

And that, is how Gabby and Mal ended up at Castle Beast, sitting in on a council meeting, and wishing for nothing more than for someone to take pity on them and set them free. Currently, most of the council members, excluding Ben, Luc, Adam, and Lumiere, were arguing over various topics, from politics, to some of the laws, even to whether or not more children from the _Isle of the Lost_ should be brought to _Auradon_ and offered a second chance.

Most, including Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Adam, were all for more children to be given a second chance, however, many conservatives, with similar attitudes to that of Queen Leah, were strongly opposed to the idea.

One of these conservatives, was a small little crab that could somehow speak.

"I'm telling you all! This is a very bad idea!" the crab spoke vehemently, shuffling from side to side.

"Oh, hush you worry-wart!" an old, dark skinned, black woman, who appeared to be blind, admonished. "The children deserve a chance to choose their own fate!"

"Mama Odie, you are much too liberal!" the crab shot right back.

"Oh, don't give me that! I'm not afraid to cook you like a crawfish, Sebastian! Didn't you learn from Ariel that you are much too careful?"

A plump fairy dressed in blue huffed. "The old crab does make a point. The children sent here, _were_ sent to undertake a plot to steal Fairy Godmother's wand and free the villains from the _Isle_."

"Merryweather!" another fairy dressed in red exclaimed, glaring at Merryweather. "Take heed of your words! The children chose the right thing and opposed Maleficent! Remember?"

"Still, how do we know the next batch will do the same, Flora?" Merryweather refused to back down.

A fairy dressed in green with glasses perched on her nose sighed. "Flora, Merryweather, please, there are better ways to decide what to do."

"Stay out of it, Fauna!" The two other fairies snapped.

It was as if Mal and Gabby weren't even there. The arguing on this issue continued for some time, before Mal stood suddenly, shouting, "Be quiet!"

The council fell silent, staring at Mal in shock, and some in slight fear. The half fairy stood tall before their judging eyes, her back straight and her head held high.

"None of you _truly_ know what it is like on the _Isle_. _None_ of you understand what we do in order to survive, what we are forced to do so that we can live another day. It is filled with the evilest of evil; and yet, at one point, it is also filled with an innocence that is tainted because of all the evil around it. I was not born evil, despite being Maleficent's daughter." The three fairies had the decency to seem a little ashamed for speaking about the children, as if some of their own were not their. "Your 'Be Good' campaign is nothing but a joke from where we come from. Do you know what happens when we do something good?" It was silent. "With every parent, it's different. I don't need to tell you what they are capable of as villains, but imagine when they have children to take their frustrations and rage out on."

Gabriella now stood, eyes like ice as she stared at most of the council. "Yes, we came here with an ulterior motive, in fact, we _didn't_ want to come here, to a place where we knew we would be shown hatred for simply being born. Evil isn't born, it's _made_. Some of you were there Family Day. Most of us were pretty much ready to give up the mission, to come clean, to _stay here_ where we actually feel _happy_. Happiness doesn't exist on the _Isle_. Neither does kindness, compassion, _love_...the one person I ever cared for died because of the poverty that inhabits the island. Do you know, the first time we actually felt sunlight was when we stepped out of that limo? Of course, some of us didn't like it at first, but we learned to love it here. We learned about what it meant to be good, and what it would mean to be evil."

"And we chose good, because, some of the people here, showed they cared what happened to us..."

"They cared about if we were okay and fitting in."

"They cared if we were bullied."

"They cared if we wanted to do something, join a club, but were too afraid to try."

"They cared if we enjoyed ourselves."

"They cared if we felt alone."

"They cared when we pointed a magical wand at them, unsure of what we wanted to do."

"They cared, even when we aimed an arrow at their heads and heart."

"They believed in us, when we didn't believe in ourselves." Mal looked at each silent member of the council. "And _that_ is what gave us strength."

"It gave us the courage to oppose Maleficent." Gabriella swallowed. "It gave me courage to stand up to the beast that is my father." Her eyes drifted to Adam, whom she had made amends with shortly after the Maleficent incident. "He used to tell me about a ferocious Beast that had killed him, then brought him back to life to simply stick him on an island with no escape. It was the Beast's fault that, when he slept with some insignificant woman he didn't even cared for, that he got a daughter, instead of a 'Gaston the Fourth'. It was the Beast's fault that I was raised and housed by Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella, and the Evil Queen for six years. Then, it was the Beast's fault that my mother, the only person that loved me, and that I loved at the time, died. Everything was the Beast's fault."

Adam felt his heart break at the word's of both girls. He never knew what his proclamation had done to the innocent; to the children that didn't ask to be born.

"Then, there's the fact that all the other kids are either afraid of you or resent you," Mal added, her voice as hard and cold as stone. "The _Isle_ is filled with evil, yes, and the children are taught all the tricks in the book, from stealing to murder."

"We're taught to look out for ourselves." Gabriella smiled a little. "I never liked that rule. And, when we decided to group up, it was unspoken that that rule would be ignored."

"So, yes, we were taught to be evil, but never really were; none of the children of the _Isle of the Lost_ are. Evil isn't born..."

"It's made," both girls stated as they once again took their seats.

The council was silent, until Ben stood up. "I believe we have all been given food for thought, and should indeed think over what has been presented here. Next month, we will revisit the issue. I suggest we all do our research, see the truth and facts, before we make our decision, because, while I am King, that does not mean that I will ignore your opinions. Gabriella, Mal, Carlos, Jay, and Evie were a test run for this idea, to see if we could all agree that giving the next generation a second chance is what we want to do. Meeting dismissed."

The council members exited, most looking properly scolded as they hurried out. Mal and Gabriella stood with their boys, smiling and nodding when asked if they were all right. Because they were, despite it all. They weren't ashamed of where they came from, and boldly stated as such, and that they would come to the next meeting to hear the decision, and answer any other doubts.

"You two are something else," Ben grinned as he kissed Mal's lips lovingly. "But we wouldn't want you any other way."

Luc smiled as he wrapped Gabby in his arms. "Couldn't agree more, _mon ami_."

 **There! Now just three more to go!**


	7. Forget Me Not, Because You'll Regret It

**Another request for pinksakura271.**

 **I only own my OCs!**

 _Tiana's Place_ was crowded, but Mal and Gabby didn't mind. They were beaming as they sat at their reserved table, dressed to the nines. Mal was dressed in a floor length, dark purple gown that glittered with sequence in the lights of the restaurant. Her purple hair was styled up, similar to the way it was during Ben's coronation. Gabriella on the other hand wore a red and orange gown, the colors mixing in a way that gave the dress the image of being made of flames. Her long, ebony hair was braided and wrapped around her head like a crown.

As the time passed, Gabriella and Mal began to become agitated. They had been forced to order their food long ago, and were now finished.

"Where are they?" Gabby grumbled, glancing at her phone to check the time. "They should have been here an hour and a half ago!"

"Face it!" Mal sighed, shoving her plate away. "They got caught up in work, again, and ditched us. We should just go back to the school..."

"Hello, ladies." The girls looked up, smiling when they saw it was Naveen. "I'm sorry, but we're getting ready to close up, so you'll have to end your lady's night..."

The girls became sad, and Gabriella spoke up to correct the kind man, "It was suppose to be a date night..."

"But the boys never showed," Mal finished with a sigh.

Naveen frowned. "I'm sorry, girls."

"It's all right, Mr. Naveen. It's not your fault Ben and Luc don't know when to stop working."

The girls left from the restaurant, angry and disheartened.

"So, what now?" Mal asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Want to enchant some of my arrowheads and see what happens when they hit stuff?"

"...Let's do it."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Castle Beast, Ben and Lucian were head deep in paperwork, which had been cheerfully given to them by their fathers.

"I swear, they enjoy giving us paperwork," Lucian scowled, handing Ben another paper. "This one needs your signature to approve new trade routes with China, Arendelle, and Maldonia."

Ben sighed, signing the paper and setting it aside. "I think you're right. Are we almost done?"

"No, not yet..."

"Yes, yes you are." The boys looked up, finding Belle and Fifi standing in the doorway and looking disappointed.

"Mom, I-"

"Benjamin, I'm very disappointed in you!" Belle scolded. "What was tonight?"

"Mama, what are you two going on about?" Lucian sighed, looking up at the women with tired eyes. "What is so special about today besides the fact that Ben and I have been swamped with paperwork for hours and won't be done till dawn?"

Fifi sighed. "Oh, _ma petite flamme de bougie_ , I love you, but you can be such an idiot sometimes."

Ben and Luc shared a look with each other, and then looked at their mothers. "Please, we're exhausted, what is it that you're trying to tell us?"

Belle huffed. "Your date started two hours ago."

"What?" Luc asked. "No, we still have-" He froze as he looked at his watch. "Oh, no."

Ben groaned. "We're dead."

"No, no we can make this right! I think..."

Satisfied that their work was done, the two mothers walked away.

* * *

"Okay, who's going in first?" Ben asked, glancing at Luc.

"I'm not! They're messing with magic and Ella's arrowheads. That's like _asking_ to die!" Luc whispered, hands moving around spastically. "You go! They can't kill the king!"

"Okay, we'll decide this the old fashion way."

Luc nodded.

Both boys held one hand out, palm up, and then took their other hand and made a fist.

"Ready?" Ben asked.

Luc smirked. "Ready."

" **Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!** "

Luc chose scissors, while Ben appeared to choose rock. Luc sent out a small fire ball, which burned Ben's hand and made him open it with a hiss. Luc smirked as he snipped Ben's hand. "I win."

"You cheated!" Ben hissed, examining his hand.

"I prefer to call it surviving..."

"You're both idiots." The boys whirled around to face Mal and Gabby.

Ben sighed. "We know."

"And we are both more sorry than you can ever believe," Luc added.

Mal set a hand on her hip. "Really? Is this the part where we forgive you just because you said 'sorry'?"

Ben smiled. "No, this is the part where we make it up to you..."

The girls shared a look, Gabby stepping forward to speak. "What do you have in mind...?"

* * *

Ben and Luc led the girls to the garden, which was decorated with lit candles and rose petals surrounding two candle lit tables for two. Fairy lights hung from the trees, giving the site a fairy tale vibe.

Mal and Gabby smiled and hugged their boys.

"Are we forgiven?" Ben asked with a grin.

Mal smiled at him. "Almost..."

The girls backed away and Gabby took out two arrowheads. Clicking a button on each one, she tossed them at the boys' feet. There was a faint beeping and then a puff of purple and red smoke. The boys coughed, waving a hand in front of their faces to clear the smoke. When it was gone, they were meant with the gaping faces of their girlfriends.

"What?" they asked.

"Mal, what spells did you use...?"

"Um..."

Gabby groaned, closing her eyes as she face-palmed. "Seriously?!"

"I was too angry to see which ones I did!" Mal defended.

"Well, do you remember now?"

"I have an idea..."

"Ella, what's the matter?" Luc asked confused, walking up to Gabriella, who now appeared to be shorter than usual. "What...?"

"Mal...?"

"I can fix it! I think..."

Gabriella scowled. "Why would you pick _these_ ones?!"

"I don't know, okay?!"

"Girls!" Ben called, returning Gabriella and Mal's focus on him. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah Mal, why not tell them what's wrong?" Gabby drawled, pushing Mal forward slightly.

"Okay, so I...might have enchanted the arrowheads with a...uh, you're going think this is funny, I sorta, kind of spelled Luc with a growth spell and Ben with a...um..."

"Mal...?"

"Um, I totally forgive you, now!"

"Mal, what did you do?"

"Um..."

"She turned you into a puppy," Gabriella deadpanned.

Ben's eyes widened. "W-what? She's joking, right?"

Mal looked guilty. "No..." She walked to him and picked him up. "On the bright side, you're a cute puppy..."

"I don't want to be a puppy! Fix this!"

"It's not permanent! Just...temporary!"

"For how long?!"

"I'm...not sure..."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, but yelped when Lucian suddenly picked her up bridal style. "Lucian! Put me down!"

"Aw, you look cute when you're short..."

Gabby glowered. "That spell better rub off soon..."

"So, do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're forgiven. Now, put me down."

At that moment, both boys were covered in a shimmering mist. Ben grew and transformed back into his normal self, causing Mal to fall under his weight, while Luc shrunk and struggled to hold Gabby once back to regular size.

Mal smiled at Ben's frowning face. "Um, I'm sorry...?"

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. "I can't stay mad at you."

Luc finally set Gabriella on her feet. "I really am sorry we missed the date..."

"I know, just don't it again, or you'll regret."

"Got it."

 **There we go! Two requests left, one a special Valentine's Day chapter and will be posted next, and the other tomorrow.**


	8. What's Valentine's Day?

**Almost done. Just one more request after this, and I will have done all of pinksakura271's request! And guys, don't be afraid to PM me with requests. I'm fine with it.**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

Love was in the air. Flowers were given, chocolates eaten, and kisses shared. Everyone was happy, even if they didn't have a special someone to spend the day with, for they had friends to spend it with.

However, Mal and Gabriella had no idea what was wrong with everyone.

"Why is everyone so...lovey-dovey?" Gabriella asked, her face twisted in bewilderment.

"I don't know, but it's starting to make me sick," Mal gagged, turning around so she wouldn't have to see the multiple couples making out. "Are we missing something?"

"You're joking, right?" The girls turned to Luc, who smiled widely. "It's Valentine's Day! Remember?"

Gabriella furrowed her brow. "Um, what's 'Valentine's Day'?"

Lucian was silent, staring at the girls with wide eyes. "You're joking, right?"

They shook their heads.

Lucian's eyes seemed to widen even more, before he jumped to his feet. "I will be back! Keep your phones on you!" And then he was gone.

"...Your boyfriend is weird."

"Yeah...I know."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben was in a meeting with several ambassadors from the different lands that made up Auradon, discussing trade routes, land boundaries, supply shortages, and sorts of other things that a king needs to know.

"Okay, the new trade routes seem to nearly be set up, there are just a few newer merchants that need things worked out, the boundaries are to remain as they are, if feel that you need more land or resources, we will see what can be done, and I believe we still have quite a bit extra in the royal stores-"

"Ben!" Lucian barged into the room, making Ben sigh as the ambassadors looked on in shock. "I need your help! It's important!"

"As important as the time you interrupted a meeting when-"

"Much more! Now, come on!" Lucian started to drag the king away, calling out a quick "sorry" to the ambassadors, who were left slightly confused, while simultaneously amused.

"Luc, what are you doing? What is so important?" Ben asked as he was dragged down the castle halls. "Luc, calm down!"

"I can't!" Luc stopped, causing Ben to crash into him and both boys to crash to the ground. "Ella and Mal don't know what Valentine's Day is!"

"...You interrupted a meeting, dragged me through the halls, and then made us crash into each other, because the girls don't know what Valentine's Day is?"

"Yes, and we have to do something special for them!"

Ben sighed. "Fine. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Mal was drawing in her dorm, when she got a text from Ben.

 _'Meet me in a place  
You once left  
Without any trace  
And committed your greatest theft.'_

"Huh...?" Mal blinked in confusion before her phone dinged, signaling another text.

 _'Sorry, Luc swiped my phone. Come meet me at your locker.  
~Ben'_

"Ookay?" She got up from her bed, grabbing a jacket on her way out. "Time to see what the boys are up to now..."

* * *

Gabriella breathed deeply, then let it out as she released an arrow, watching in satisfaction as it made impact with the target. "Perfect shot, as always..."

Her phone vibrated, and she fished it out of her pocket, tapping on the screen until a text popped up.

 _'They said we wouldn't last,  
Told us to quit,  
Going so fast,  
But we'll never split.'_

Her phone went off again as another text appeared on the screen.

 _'You brought down your walls,  
That's why this place special,  
Where we made our final calls,  
Where you knew you didn't need to be careful.'_

"Why can't he just say what he actually means?"

Her phone went off one last time.

 _'Think about the last text.  
You know where it is.  
Don't be vexed.  
You'll ace this quiz.'_

Gabby sighed, rereading the text over and over again, trying to see past the rhymes and metaphors. "Where...?" It hit her, suddenly, and she put up her bow, stashing it in the shed and zipping off to her destination.

* * *

Mal rounded the last corner towards her locker, pausing at the sight that greeted her. Ben stood there with a bouquet of purple roses, and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, a small little grin on his face.

"Ben, what...what is this?"

"This, is my Valentine's Day treat to you." He handed her the roses.

"I don't understand..."

"Here, in _Auradon_ , we celebrate Valentine's Day. This day is meant for people to show their loved ones just how much they care. They give cards, flowers, candy, even little stuffed animals..."

"Please tell me you didn't get me a stuffed animal."

"Don't worry, I didn't," Ben assured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Now, we have a reservation at _Tiana's Place_ , and I hear Naveen, Tiana, and their family are putting on a special show for Valentine's Day..."

"But, Ben, I-I didn't get you anything..."

"You don't need to. You being with me is all I'll ever need, because I love you..."

"Ben, I...I-"

"It's okay if you can't say it. I'm patient, and willing to wait for the right time..."

"Thanks, Ben..."

"You're welcome, Mal..."

The two walked in comfortable silence, sharing their sweet treat as their hands were intertwined, Ben's free hand holding the bowl, while Mal fed herself and her boyfriend.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mal."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ben."

* * *

Gabriella slid to a stop before she entered the meadow, glancing all around for Lucian. The sun was just starting to set, and she couldn't see him anywhere.

She sighed. "Maybe I read it wrong..."

"No, you read it right." Gabriella looked up and gasped.

Over by the lake, yet another picnic was set up, but the nearby trees were illuminated by strands of fairy lights, rose petals danced in the water in an array of colors, and around the picnic blanket was a heart made up from yet even more fairy lights. By the beautiful sight was Luc, dressed in black jeans, a red button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows like usual, and a red fedora with a black band, and holding a single red rose.

"Happy Valentine's Day, _ma belle chérie_."

Gabriella ran up to Lucian, jumping into his arms with a laugh. "Why do all of this for a single holiday that I've never heard of?"

Lucian grinned as he led her to the picnic blanket. "Because, Valentine's Day is all about showing your love, and, Ella, I love you." He kissed her lips softly. " _Je t'aime, ma belle chérie...je t'aime,_ Ella."

Gabriella smiled as she gave him a soft kiss of her own. "I may not understand this fully, but thank you, Luc. But I don't have anything to give you..."

"You've given me your love and your heart, there is nothing more that I could ever want."

The couple shared yet another kiss as the sun went down, the pink hue of the sky making them simple silhouettes as they shared their love for one another silently. When they broke a part, a single tear escaped from Gabriella's eye, barely making it to the gentle rise of her cheekbone before Lucian gently wiped it away.

"I love you, too, Luc. More than I ever thought possible..."

"And that is what makes this the best Valentine's Day, yet."

 **It's still Valentine's Day where I am, therefore this not late. If there are any errors, I'm sorry, but it's late and I want sleep. Hope you enjoyed this, pinksakura271! I'll post your final request tomorrow!**


	9. How Do I Say It?

**Very late request for pinksakura271! Here you go! It's not very long, but I made it extra sweet with a very fluffy Bal moment. Enjoy!**

Mal dug her heels into the ground as Gabriella dragged her through the halls of Castle Beast. She didn't want to be here. Not at all. She was being forced against her will, and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Gab, seriously, let go!" Mal pleaded, scrambling slightly as Gabriella took a sudden turn. Soon enough, they were in an extravagant sitting room, and all Mal wanted to do was sink into the floor. "Gabriella, let me go!"

"Mal, you dragged me here, and now you want to back out?!"

"Please, let's just leave, before-"

"Mal? Gabriella? Is something wrong?" a soothing, feminine voice spoke, causing Mal to freeze in horror as Queen-well, not exactly-Belle appeared in their sights.

Gabriella smile slightly at the older woman. "Good morning, Belle."

Mal swallowed. "Um, hi."

Belle gave both girls a warm smile. "If you're looking for the boys, I'm afraid that they are actually on a trip with their fathers, father-son bonding and all..."

"Actually," Gabriella drawled, lightly shoving Mal closer to Belle. "Mal wants to ask you something."

Warm brown eyes focused on her, and Mal had to fight down the embarrassment she felt, her legs quivering with the urge to run out of the room as fast as she could.

 _I-I can do this. It's for Ben..._

"C-Could you teach me...um, h-how to say something, in French?" Mal managed to stutter out, her pale cheeks beginning to glow with a warm blush.

Belle felt her heart warm at the request, and sent a radiant smile to the nervous and embarrassed girl. "Of course I can! What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Ben laughed as he and his father entered their home, both soaking wet from an impromptu water war with no rules. Water balloons, squirt guns, and even garden hoses had been deployed in order for one to defeat the other. It continued until Cogsworth had accidentally walked into the line of fire, and was thusly attacked by water balloons and streams of water from a hose, that they decided to call it a draw, and then fled the scene before Cogsworth could lecture them.

"His face though!" Ben laughed out, smiling widely at his grinning father.

Adam chuckled lightly, blue eyes twinkling. "Yes, and I fear he will attempt to get us back...or you at least."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Cogsworth is terrible with pranks; besides, why would he only go after me?"

Adam smirked down at his son. "Because, he can easily recruit Lumiere and-"

Ben's eyes widened. "Sh! He could be listening! Don't give him any ideas!"

Adam laughed, catching his son in a headlock and began ruffling his hair. "Aw, how adorable, my little Ben's still-"

"Dad!" Ben struggled until his father finally released him. "I have to go meet Mal. She texted me to meet up with her when I got back..."

"Go on." Adam smiled as he watched his son bolt off, happy his son was so in love.

* * *

"Hey," Ben greeted Mal as he screeched to a stop in the garden, hugging his girlfriend. "What's up?"

"Ben," Mal breathed, steeling herself. "Th-There's something I've been needing to tell you..."

Ben felt his pulse quicken, but attempted to remain calm. "You can tell me anything, you know that, Mal."

"I-I know." Mal swallowed the lump inn her throat. "I-I've been trying and trying to-to figure out the right way to say this..." Her green eyes bore into Ben's with an intensity the young king had yet to see before. "Because, what I have to say is-it's important. And, I couldn't, for the longest time find the right words..."

Mal's heart was hammering as she clenched her eyes shut, going over the words multiple times in her mind. She was messing this up, big time. Why was this so hard?!

"Mal...?" Ben gulped, his nerves beginning to increase with every second his girlfriend was silent. "Mal, what-"

 _"Je t'aime, ma Bête."_

Ben froze, staring at Mal in shock. "Wh- Mal, d-did you just-"

Mal nodded, her eyes opening to reveal her glittering emerald orbs that showed just how much her declaration was true. "I-I love you, Ben. _Je t'aime_ , my Beast, _ma bête_."

Ben couldn't hold off the grin on his face as he swooped the purple haired girl up in a hug, spinning her around as she laughed.

"Mal, I- Oh, _je t'aime, ma chérie. Ma belle ange._ I love you, and I will never let you go."

Mal smiled, pressing her face into the crook of his neck so Ben wouldn't see the happy tears in her eyes as she hugged him back just as tight.

 _And I'll never let you go...I love you, Ben. You're the light at the end of my dark tunnel, and I never want to lose you, my Beast._

 **Short and sweet. PM requests!**

 _ **Ma belle**_ **ange-my beautiful angel.**


	10. Your Love Always Helps

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to write this! It took me awhile to get the inspiration to make it just write. Here is GraceLeah07's long awaited request!**

There were many things that the VKs did differently than _Auradon_ kids, as there were many physical differences as well. There was their taste in edgy clothes, colorful hair, and stoic expressions at times. However, there was one main difference that caused the most worry in those that cared for the VKs.

Their weight, or lack thereof.

It took them awhile to notice how the VKs didn't eat so much when they first came to Auradon, even though they practically gorged themselves on the delicious treats in the limo on the ride to the magical kingdom. The truth was, before they had gone out to attempt to steal the wand, all five of them had been ill, their stomachs unaccustomed to the rich, sweet food, nor the quantity and speed that is was eaten. If weren't for Mal finding a small healing spell, they would have had to go to the infirmary.

No one else knew this, though.

While most of the VKs were adjusting rather quickly to the new diet, one was having an unusual amount of trouble catching up to the others. Gabriella had always had a small appetite, since most of her family's food went to the "men of the house". It was hard to believe that she got even less food than the other VKs, but she had lived through it. Now, she was in _Auradon_. She didn't have to fight for her food or her right to have any of it. However, she filled up rather quickly, and she still couldn't handle very much rich food. She had thought she was hiding it.

She wasn't hiding it, though. She was underweight, nearly malnourished when you took the time to really look at her. Only a handful of people besides her fellow VKs took that time.

Lucian crossed his arms over his chest as his father, mother, Uncle Cogsworth, Chip, Maurice, and Mrs. Potts filed into the room, each looking at him with questioning eyes. It wasn't every day that Luc called in a mandatory family meeting. Whatever he had to say, it had to be important.

"I called you here, because of something that causes me, and I'm sure all of you, great concern," he began, gazing into each pair of eyes with a solemn look. "I've been observing Gabriella and all the other children from the _Isle of the Lost_. We all know they citizens of that island don't get the best quality of food, and not the most. While the other VKs have been adapting to the new diet, _ma chérie_ is still struggling. If she isn't careful, she could become ill." Lucian frowned. "How can I help her?"

Lumiere stood up and walked to stand before his son. "You are already helping her."

"I don't understand…"

Chip was next to stand. "Don't you see? You're helping her by simply _being_ there. You don't throw it in her face that she is underweight, or that she looks unhealthy…you watch her to make sure she doesn't eat too much so as to avoid her not feeling well; you asked the cooks to make food that isn't so rich or high in sugar…Lucian, you're already doing so much to help her!"

"But…there had to be something _more_ I can do…" Lucian peered around the room. "If she isn't careful, she gets sick and is in pain…she needs more help!"

"Sweetie," Mrs. Potts soothed. "It takes a while with these kind of things. The best we can do is to help her take things slow…"

Lucian huffed out a breath of air. "I suppose you're all right…I just wish…"

"We know," his mother whispered, hopping up to hug her son. "We wish the children didn't need to make such an adaptation."

They were all silent, knowing there was nothing more they could do at the time…

 _One month later…_

Gabriella smiled as she walked with Lucian around the carnival, munching on some popcorn as Luc took bites of cotton candy. Things had been looking up. She was finally starting to eat more without feeling sick or cramps in her stomach, and had even managed a few bites of sugary and rich foods. She still had some ways to go before she was one hundred percent healthy, but at least she had people there for her.

"Ella." She looked up at Luc. "I know I say this every day, but you are beautiful, and I'm so lucky to have you, _ma chérie_."

Gabriella smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "As I am lucky to have you. _Je t'aime_ , Lucian."

Lucian beamed back at her. "I love you, too, Gabriella."

They shared a kissed, feeling the love between them swell. It was still a long road to recovery, but, with Luc and all her friends on her side, Gabriella knew she could make it.

 **There you go GraceLeah07! I apologize once again for how long this took, and I hope this was to your liking, even if it's a bit short. Until next time!**


	11. Never Prank the Masters of Pranks

**Here is biankies long awaited request! I hope you like it! Also, I think this will be the last chapter of The Tales of an Arrow and Her Candlestick. I want to take a break from Gabby and focus on other stories and characters. So, I hope you enjoy!**

Gabriella hid behind a tree, her friends hiding in similar positions all around. Today, they had decided it was time for some group fun, and at the expense of their greatest friends here in _Auradon_. She snickered as her thoughts strayed to just what they had planned.

 _Soon…_

The footsteps of their prey approached, causing each VK to have giant smirks. Following the footsteps were calls of their names.

"Mal?"

"Evie?"

"Ella? Jay? Carlos?"

The VKs struggled to keep their laughter quiet as their three targets came closer to their positions. Gabriella held up her arm, her hand in a fist. The VKs froze, focusing on her. Slowly, the footsteps came closer. When they were a few yards away, Gabriella swung her arm down, screaming, "ATTACK!"

VKs erupted from the trees, shocking Ben, Doug, and Lucian. Mal and Evie began a frontal strike, tossing water balloons at the three shocked boys. They exploded on impact, soaking them thoroughly. Then, they were attacked from the trees by Jay, who shot them with a tricked out water gun that Gabriella must have tinkered with. The boys shouted out in protest, running for cover. However, they were cut off by Carlos, who gave them a wide grin as he pulled out a water hose and began to spray them.

At this point, the boys were soaked thoroughly to the bone, and had no idea what to do. Then, a voice broke over the chaos.

"CEASE THE ATTACK!"

The spray of hose and water gun stopped while no more balloons were thrown. Gabriella, the only VK that hadn't attacked them with water, approached them. She stopped a few feet away from them, hands clasped behind her back as if she were some kind of war general.

"Do you know the reason you have been attacked, gentlemen?" she questioned, smirking at them.

"No," all three answered in unison.

Gabriella's smirk grew. "'Tis retribution. Those that prank the masters of pranks…" She pulled out a shiny, familiar arrowhead. "Are rewarded for their actions by an even better prank." She pressed the button on it and tossed it into Luc's hands. "Fire in the hole!"

The VKs dove for cover.

There was a loud boom.

Mal peeked at the boys, and then promptly fell into hysterical laughter. She was soon followed by her friends while the three purple, blue, and red, glitter covered boys glared at them.

"I thought you got rid of these," Ben growled with a heated glare.

Gabriella shrugged. "Eh, my honesty grade is the one I struggle with most." She and Jay high-fived. "Besides, they're way too much fun to get rid of!"

"Oh?" Luc smirked. "Well, how about a hug, Ella?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"No, you and I both need a great big hug…"

"Not until you de-glitterize yourself, candlestick."

The VKs quickly fled, the girls attempting to avoid their boyfriends in order to prevent themselves from falling to the same fate. Even if they were caught, it was still worth it to pull off a group prank. In fact, Gabriella had a feeling they would be doing it more often…

 **And that's it for now. This book is over for now. No requests. This is it. I'm focusing on my other stories for now.**


End file.
